


Moments of Starlight

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Any additional tags also included in chapter notes, Drabbles, Gen, No Pregnancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: "Rey, Ben and The 'Jungle Juice' Incident at Resistance Publishing."Sometimes reylo microfics get out of hand. Sometime they turn into proper AUs, sometimes I just write a little ficlets, which I'm posting here just to keep it nice and neat.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Moments of Starlight

Prologue -  
Microfic prompt - CUPID

Wings askew and eyes slightly dazed, Poe made his way through the crowd, his plastic bow knocking into more than one of his friends.

Seeing the gleam in his eye, realizing just how much of his famous ‘jungle juice’ his friend had had, Ben tries to cut him off. It’s too late.

Rey’s hand is in his before he knows it.

“My job here is done,” Poe proclaims, his voice only somewhat slurred. “Cupid says kiss.”

Ben tries to apologize to his best friend - who he’s *definitely* not thought of late at night.

But her lips are already melting into his.

\--------------------------------------

  
The infamous 'Jungle Juice Incident' at the Resistance Publishing Valentine's Party was - fortunately - entirely unavoidable.

Listen- the only reason Poe started inviting Ben in the first place was due to Leia's insistence that ALL Resistance Publishing employees had to be invited if he wanted to use the offices after hours.

(Also to get access to the petty cash.)

No one expected Ben to actually COME.

But ever since Rey - who actually, UNIRONICALLY, openly refers to Ben as her 'Work Husband' - started there last year, the guy shows up to EVERY one of them.

(There was a snowstorm the night of the Halloween party and he still SHOWED up. He wasn't wearing a costume, but still.)

So, now everyone has to deal with this nonsense.

Half the time - anytime Rey is talking with someone who isn't him, actually - everyone else has to watch Ben pine from afar, resolutely ignoring them as he stands awkwardly with his stupid oversized tumbler of black coffee. (Poor Mitaka from Accounting made the mistake of trying to engage him on St. Paddy's Day and the man GRUMBLED at him. Phasma personally doubts he'll ever recover.)

What's actually worse is when he and Rey spend the entire party ignoring everyone else, cuddled up into some corner debating the merits of whipped cream in drinks and the implications of international events.

Sometimes at the SAME time.

(Rey always ends up cuddled in Ben's LAP on those nights, but she always insists it is done PLATONICALLY if you can believe that.)

At the holiday party, they took over the couch, meaning the entire party had to deal with watching them pretend not to be together as they spent hours in their own little world, ignoring everyone else in favour of each other, as Rey sat in Ben's lap even as he'd braided her hair. (He had put in these intricate braids before taking her hair down and then put in a French braid and had then spent hours replicating the entire process. They'd walked out hand-in-hand with her hair up in a braided crown and she'd STILL insisted they hadn't gone home together.)

Leia had just smiled when Rose had pointed out that Rey's hair had been an almost mirror image of her own.

It was enough to drive them all mad.

So, yes, Poe has finally had it, and, yes, the Jungle Juice had been particularly tasty tonight, thank you for asking.

As Rey grabs Ben's collar and drags him down to kiss him, the entire room burst out in cheers and sighs of relief.

The awkward make-out session that lasted for the next twenty minutes had been WORTH it, just that they'd stop BLOODY dancing around each other, thank you very much!

Finn made sure to personally escort the two of them into a cab and had made VERY sure the cabbie had Ben's address. He made damn sure they did not end up at the place he shares with Rey. He refuses to deal with that.

Not even for TRUE LOVE should anyone have to put up with that.

The good news is that absolutely no one saw either Rey or Ben for three days after that.

Jungle Juice has been officially banned from all Resistance parties moving forward, but all parties have agreed that

1) It is probably for the best.  
2) It was TOTALLY worth it.

(Poe did make a convincing argument that the ban should be lifted for the occasion of Rey and Ben's nuptials that summer, but Leia had stepped in - quite firmly, actually - to prevent that eventuality.)

As far as the parties are concerned:

All's well that ends well.

(Even if no one talks about the mysterious 'punch' that had made the rounds at Rey's bachelorette party.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [@RandomBks to talk reylo, Battlestar Galactica, Darklina, The Expanse, sci-fi and all things books!](https://twitter.com/RandomBks)


End file.
